


it won't be long before me and you (are doing what lovers do)

by theshyscorpion



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, set somewhere in the beginning of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Canon divergence, set in the beginning of season 2 in an AU where Chloe is still alive and things are overall less angsty. A Jamitch fic inspired by the music of Hey Violet.





	it won't be long before me and you (are doing what lovers do)

**Author's Note:**

> This came entirely from my listening to Hey Violet's album From The Outside on repeat. I couldn't resist. The songs I had in mind especially while writing this are (in the order they pertain to the story) Guys My Age, F**boi, and Brand New Moves. The title is from Like Lovers Do.

Jamie's lips were on Mitch's, her hands running through his hair and clutching his shoulders. Mitch's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Jamie let out a pleased noise as Mitch's stubble scratched against her cheek. After a minute, Mitch pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. 

"Are you sure, Jamie? I'm....not your best option, I'm sure of that." 

Jamie scoffed, kissing him chastely. "I think you're my best option. Unless I'm not yours?" 

Mitch huffed. "Of course you are. But you're smart, and strong, and beautiful, and young. You could have any guy you wanted." 

Jamie shook her head gently. "But I don't want anyone else." 

"Not even Logan?" Mitch tried to keep the obvious distaste out of his tone. 

"Especially not Logan. Mitch, what's this about? Do you really not like me?" Jamie looked vulnerable and worried, biting her lower lip.

Mitch shook his head rapidly. "No! God, I love you, Jamie. I just want you to realize what you're doing here. I really don't want you to wake up one day and discover this isn't what you want. That I'm not what you want. I'm surly, I get lost in my work, and I have a kid, Jamie. I have baggage. Are you sure that's what you want?" 

Jamie's eyes softened. "Mitch, I've had a long time to think about this. Yes, I want you. I love you, and I'd much rather have your baggage and know you love me instead of someone who just wants me because I'm pretty and this is the apocalypse." 

Mitch smiled, brushing his hand across her cheek gently. "If you're sure...." He kissed her again, and she reciprocated passionately. 

•••••

Jamie wandered out of Mitch's room in the early morning, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the Stanford hoodie accompanying Jamie's sweatpants. "That's new." 

Jamie smirked into her mug. "Yeah, it is." 

"And you're both happy?" 

"Very much so." 

Conversation in the kitchen quieted until Logan wandered in, shirtless and with his pajama pants low on his hips. He frowned when he didn't get the attention from the women that he'd obviously hoped for. "You didn't tell me you went to Stanford, Jamie." 

"I didn't. This is Mitch's." 

Logan huffed. "I'm sure someone else has clothes you can borrow." 

Jamie shrugged nonchalantly. "I like wearing his things." 

Chloe smiled into her coffee, turning to search the cupboards. 

Logan scoffed aloud. "You're totally leading him on, doing stuff like this. He has this obvious crush on you. If you wore one of my shirts, maybe he'd get the hint that he's not it for you." 

"No, I'm good." Jamie was trying to keep things civil, but her voice held flecks of steel. 

"Honestly, he's a bit old for you. He doesn't stand a chance." 

Jamie set down her mug. "He does, obviously, because it was his room I slept in last night. What, you think I'm supposed to fawn over you? You lied to me, and were just generally weird considering the situation we were in. And no, he's not old for me. I don't care about his age. Unlike you, he knows how to treat me well, and not like I'm just a dumb damsel in distress. Mitch treats me like a valuable member of this team, and with respect, which is more than I can say for you. And for the record: I'm now his girlfriend, so you can back the fuck off." 

Almost immediately after her piece was said, Mitch, Jackson, and Abe walked into the kitchen. Jackson nodded in respect at Jamie. Abe glared at Logan, and the younger man shrunk under his gaze. "Well said, dada mdogo." 

"Thank you," Jamie said, tone still icy. 

Mitch poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter tentatively a foot from Jamie, who moved close to him, their sides pressed together. "Good morning," she murmured with a small smile, kissing him briefly and tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning. Did you mean it," he muttered in her ear, "what you said to Logan?" 

Jamie grinned. "Of course I meant it. I love you." 

Mitch reached for her free hand, tangling their fingers together and kissing the back of her hand. "I love you too." 

Chloe's voice broke through their moment. "Jamie, I don't see how you wandered through the woods with him for so long." 

They looked up to see that Logan had gone, and Dariela had joined them in the kitchen. Jamie snorted. "It wasn't for lack of trying to get him to leave, believe me. But then I hurt my foot and needed the help." 

Dariela smirked. "He's a total fuckboy." 

Mitch and Jackson choked on their coffee, and Abe merely laughed at her words. 

"What? He is. He wandered in here half-dressed looking for attention, especially Jamie's, and got mad when she didn't give it to him, then started trash-talking the team when he didn't get his way. Complete fuckboy." 

Chloe hummed, nodding. "I see it."

Jackson recovered, turning to Chloe. "I have never heard that term before." 

Chloe laughed. "Oh, it's a girl thing. We all know what it means, and know at least one." 

Dariela nodded. "Absolutely. And I used to know more than one." She rolled her eyes. "They were insufferable." 

Jamie chuckled. "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation." 

"Let's just have breakfast." Chloe returned her search of the cupboards, Jackson going over to her to place his hands on her waist and kiss her cheek before helping her. 

••••• 

They'd headed off to Mitch's lab after breakfast, and though both had work to get done, they were making out like teenagers, Jamie sitting on a shiny metal table with her legs wrapped around Mitch's waist while they kissed. She did something with her tongue that made Mitch groan, and the next time they broke for air, Jamie said breathlessly, "I have some moves that I tend to forget when I drink that much vodka," referring to their first kiss before the plane crash. 

"I'm definitely not complaining." Mitch claimed her lips again, and her hands moved to his hair as his slowly shifted to her hips. 

The clearing of a throat caught their attention, and Mitch jerked away from Jamie, who whined nearly inaudibly and chased his lips momentarily before facing the intruder.

It was Dariela, looking amused. "Chloe called a team meeting. Guess you'll have to show off your moves later. And please, not in a communal area. We have rooms for a reason." 

Mitch's cheeks reddened, but Jamie smirked, winking at him. "Sounds good." She hopped down from the table, fixing her hair and straightening her shirt a bit before leaving. Mitch took a bit longer to mentally reorient himself, and Dariela followed him out, stifling a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Dada mdogo - little sister. If that's not accurate, please tell me so I can fix it, because that came from the help of Google translate.


End file.
